Britpop
El britpop es un género musical nacido a principios de los noventa, caracterizado por la aparición de bandas influidas por grupos de las décadas de los sesenta y setenta como los Beatles o The Kinks. Fue increíblemente popular durante los años 1994-1996. Este movimiento nació como una reacción frente a otros estilos de moda durante finales de la década de los ochenta y principios de los noventa. El acid house había generado un renovado interés en canciones lideradas por el ritmo y el groove en la música pop británica (un ejemplo clásico fue el conjunto Happy Mondays). En los inicios de este nuevo movimiento, la clásica estructura musical ordinaria en cualquier banda pre-existente (liderada por los acordes de la guitarra), tropezaba ante los nuevos estilos derivados de la música electrónica. El movimiento shoegazing en los últimos años de la década del ochenta respondió mediante la realización de canciones largas, psicodélicas y repetitivas, influenciadas por bandas como My Bloody Valentine. Como el nombre sugiere, las actuaciones en directo tendían a ser "ejercicios de resistencia". Tras esto, hubo un corto pero crucial movimiento denominado la "Nueva Ola de la Nueva Ola", que produjo bandas derivadas y que fue crucial en la reorientación del pop británico hacia la escritura de canciones "clásica". Aunque los grupos Britpop no tenían un sonido único que les uniese, los medios de comunicación los llamó primero una "movida" y más tarde un "movimiento cultural nacional". Blur, Suede, Radiohead, Elastica, The Verve, Placebo, Oasis y Pulp se consideran como los principales grupos del movimiento. Los grupos Britpop trajeron el rock alternativo británico a la corriente dominante y formaron la columna vertebral de un movimiento cultural más grande llamado "Cool Britannia". Aunque los grupos más populares fueron capaces de extender su éxito comercial fuera del Reino Unido (especialmente a Estados Unidos), la tendencia se desarticuló casi por completo al final de la década de los noventa. Actualmente, el movimiento se considera pasado, dado que la mayoría de bandas han desaparecido (Pulp, Suede y Elastica), o han cambiado profundamente de estilo (Radiohead, The Verve ). Las nuevas bandas que aparecen en la década de 2000, han declarado haber sido influenciadas por bandas de Britpop, dejándose ya un legado a la historia de la música. Historia Estilo, raíces e influencias Si bien el Britpop se volvió importante cerca de 1993-1994 es difícil determinar exactamente cuando comenzó el movimiento. El periodista John Harris ha sugerido que el Britpop comenzó con el sencillo de Blur “Popscene” y el de Suede “The drowners” que fueron lanzados en 1992. Él declaró “...si el Britpop comenzó en alguna parte, fue una avalancha de alabanzas que saludaron el primer disco de Suede: todos muy audaces, exitosos y muy, muy británicos”. La fuerza musical dominante en ese tiempo era la invasión ‘‘grunge’’ de Estados Unidos que llenó el vacío dejado en la escena Indie por la inactividad de Stone Roses. Los orígenes del Britpop se encuentran principalmente en la escena indie de principios de los noventa, y en particular alrededor de un grupo de bandas alimentadas por la prensa musical y envueltas en una escena social vibrante en un área de Londres llamada Camden Town. Los grupos Britpop están claramente influenciado por las grandes bandas británicas de los años sesenta y setenta, especialmente los grupos de la British Invasion, como los Beatles, los Rolling Stones, los Who, los Kinks y Small Faces; los artistas como David Bowie y T. Rex; y los grupos de punk rock como The Jam, Los Buzzcocks y Wire. Las influencias concretas variaban: Blur y Oasis tenían influencias de los Kinks y los Beatles, respectivamente, mientras que Elastica tenía preferencia por el punk rock artístico. Sin embargo, todos proyectaban una sensación de reverencia por los sonidos del pasado. Las bandas de rock alternativo de la movida Indie de los años ochenta y principio de los años noventa fueron los antecesores directos del movimiento Britpop. La influencia de los Smiths fue común para la mayoría de los artistas Britpop. La movida Madchester, encabezada por los Stone Roses, por losHappy Mondays y por Inspiral Carpets (para quien Noel Gallagher de Oasis había trabajado como transportador y montador del equipo del grupo durante sus giras durante los años Madchester), fue la antecesora inmediata del Britpop ya que su énfasis en pasárselo bien y en canciones pegadizas daba una alternativa a la ‘‘Shoegazing’’. Estilísticamente, las bandas de Britpop dependían de enganchos pegadizos y escribían letras que guardasen relación con los jóvenes británcios de su misma generación. Damon Albarn de Blur resumió la postura en 1993 cuando, después de que le preguntasen si Blur era un grupo "anti-grunge", respondió "Bueno, eso está bien. Si el punk apareció para eliminar a los hippies, entonces yo estoy eliminando al grunge." A pesar del desdén declarado por los géneros, algunos elementos de los dos se colaron en las facetas más duraderas del Britpop. Desde entonces, Noel Gallagher ha abogado por Ride (hasta el punto de incluir a Andy Bell en Oasis), y Martin Carr de Boo Radleys ha señalado la influencia de Dinosaur Jr en su trabajo. Las imágenes asociadas al Britpop eran igualmente británicas y de clase obrera. El crítico de música Jon Savage declaró que el Britpop era "una fantasía suburbana exterior de clase media de las calles del centro de Londres, con modelos que eran exclusivamente de la metrópolis. Las letras y los vídeos de Suede trataban sobre el lado más oscuro de la vida suburbana, urbana y deprimida. Al principio de su carrera, Blur introdujo otro elemento crítico del movimiento Britpop: un estilo de vida mod, con influencias del estilo de vida inglés de los años sesenta, retratado a través de una narrativa lírica clara, en marcado contraste con las movidas anteriores del shoegazing y Madchester. La promoción de Blur de Modern Life Is Rubbish ayudó a incrementar los valores de la clase media masculina dentro de los medios de comunicación, con el grupo en las fotos de prensa intentando controlar un pit bull terrier, y el graffiti de "British image no. 1" en la pared detrás de ellos. Este incremento de una masculinidad desenfadada, ilustrada por la revista Loaded y lad culture en general, fue una gran parte de la era del Britpop. La bandera del Reino Unido también fue un símbolo destacado del movimiento y su uso como símbolo de orgullo y nacionalismo contrastaba profundamente con la polémica que saltó unos años antes cuando el excantante de los Smiths, Morrissey, actuó cubierto totalmente con la bandera. Historia Orígenes y primeros años del movimiento Los orígenes del Britpop recaen principalmente en la escena indie de los noventa, y en particular alrededor de un grupo de bandas aclamadas por la prensa musical e involucradas en movimientos sociales activos, enfocados en el área Camden Town de Londres. Esta escena fue apodada "The Scene That Celebrates Itself" (La escena que se celebra a sí misma) por Melody Maker. Algunos de los miembros más notables de esta escena (Blur, Lush, Suede) irían a tocar una parte importante en el Britpop. Otros como Kingmaker, Slowdrive, Spitfire y Ride no lo harían. La fuerza musical dominante de ese periodo fue la invasión grunge de Estados Unidos, que rellenó el hueco dejado por la escena indie, durante la inactividad de Stone Roses. El periodista John Harris ha comentado que el Britpop empezó cuando el sencillo de Blur "Popscene" y "The Drowners" por parte de Suede fueron lanzados casi al mismo tiempo en 1992. Dijo, "Si el Britpop empezó en algún lugar, fue con la lluvia de aclamaciones que recibieron los primeros trabajos de Suede: todos ellos audaces, exitosos y muy, muy británicos". En abril de 1993, la revista Select ayudó a levantar el orgullo inglés incluyendo al vocalista de Suede, Brett Anderson, en la cubierta con una bandera británica en el fondo, con la frase Yanks go home ("Yankees, váyanse a casa"). Este mismo número incluye datos sobre Suede, así como de The Auteurs, Denim, Saint Etienne y Pulp. Blur, un grupo que formalmente mezclaba elementos de shoegazing y baggy, lanzó su segundo álbum Modern Life Is Rubbish (La vida moderna es una basura) en 1993. Blur, como Suede, tomaron referencias británicas (The Kinks para Blur, David Bowie para Suede, y The Smiths para ambos). El nuevo acercamiento de Blur fue inspirado por su tour a través de Estados Unidos, lo que guió a Damon Albarn a ofenderse de la cultura americana, y buscó la necesidad de comentar acerca de la filtración de esa cultura en Inglaterra. El periodista John Harris escribió en un artículo de NME previo al lanzamiento del álbum, diciendo "Su coordinación ha sido fructíferamente perfecta. ¿Porqué? Porque como con baggies y shoegazers, los americanos ruidosos y de pelo largo se acaban de encontrar condenados a la ignominiosa esquina conocida como 'la cosa de ayer'". La prensa musical también fijó lo que la NME había apodado la Nueva Ola de la Nueva Ola, un término aplicado a actos mas derivados del punk como Elastica, S*M*A*S*H y These Animal Men. Mientras que Modern Life is Rubbish era un éxito moderado, fue el tercer álbum de Blur, Parklife lo que les hizo la banda más popular en Reino Unido en 1994. Parklife continuó con la fiera naturaleza británica de su predecesor, y junto con la muerte de Kurt Cobain, cantante de Nirvana en abril de ese año, parecía que el rock alternativo británico había finalmente revertido el dominio grunge. A Parklife se le unió el álbum debut de Oasis, Definitely Maybe (el cual rompió el récord de Suede como álbum de debut que se vendió más rápido) ese mismo año, representando el espíritu del momento, así como His 'n' Hers de Pulp, que no obtuvo un gran éxito hasta Different Class en 1995. El movimiento fue pronto apodado como Britpop. El término "Britpop" había sido usado a finales de los ochenta (en la revista Sounds por el periodista Goldblade y el experto John Robb refiriéndose a bandas como The La's, Stone Roses, Inspiral Carpets y The Bridewell Taxis). "Britpop" se levantó al mismo tiempo que el término "Britart" (que se refiere a el trabajo de artistas británicos modernos como Damien Hirst). Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta 1994 cuando el término entró en el conocimiento popular, siendo usado extensivamente por la prensa musical y los DJs de radio. Su influencia fue reconocida por un artículo en The Guardian, en el que los editores del diccionario inglés de Oxford declaró a "Britpop" como una nueva palabra que ejemplificaba mejor a 1995. Junto a Oasis, Blur, Suede y Pulp, hubo otros participantes en el Britpop que dominaron la escena musical por los siguientes años, incluyendo a Ash, Elastica, Echobelly, Sleeper, Supergrass, Menswear, The Auteurs, The Boo Radleys, Cast (una banda formada por John Power, bajista de The La's), The Bluetones, Black Grape, Space y Gene. Algunos de ellos fueron novicios, mientras que otros como Boo Radleys y Dodgy, eran bandas ya establecidas que se beneficiaron de asociarse con el movimiento. La escena alrededor de Camden Town era ahora vista como centro musical, frecuentada por bandas como Blur, Elastica y Menswear. Melody Maker declaró: "Camden es para 1995 lo que Seattle fue para 1992, Mánchester para 1989 y Mr Blobby para 1993." La batalla del Britpop El mayor evento de 1995 fue "La batalla del Britpop" entre Blur y Oasis. Las bandas se habían estado aclamando al inicio, pero al paso del año se incrementaron los antagonismos entre ambas. Los grupos se convirtieron en contendientes, apodado así por la cubierta de la revista NME en su número del 12 de agosto, con el logo de "Campeonato británico de peso pesado", siendo lanzados el mismo día los sencillos "Roll with It" de Oasis y "Country House" de Blur. La batalla puso a las bandas una en contra de la otra, siendo el conflicto de tal magnitud como el de las clases británicas y las divisiones regionales. Oasis (particularmente Noel Gallagher y Liam Gallagher) fueron tomados como representación del norte de Inglaterra, mientras que Blur (especialmente Damon Albarn y Alex James) representando el sur. El evento capturó la atención del público y ganó la atención de los medios masivos; tanto en los periódicos nacionales como en los pequeños e incluso en las noticias del BBC. La NME escribió acerca del fenómeno: "Sí, en una semana en la que las noticias mostraban de Saddam Hussein preparando armas nucleares, de personas siendo asesinadas en Bosnia y Herzegovina, y del regreso de Mike Tyson, así también los periódicos se volvían locos con el Britpop." Al final, Blur ganó la batalla de las bandas, vendiendo 274,000 copias contra las 216,000 de Oasis, y encabezando también las listas. Sin embargo, en la carrera larga, el álbum de Oasis titulado (What's the Story) Morning Glory? ganó el voto popular sobre el de Blur, llamado The Great Escape, vendiéndolo cuatro veces más. En el Reino Unido, (What's the Story) Morning Glory? permaneció tres años en las listas, vendiendo más de 20 millones de copias y convirtiéndose en el segundo álbum británico más vendido de todos los tiempos. Durante este tiempo las nuevas elecciones vieron el surgimiento del joven líder del Partido Laborista Tony Blair. Blair representaba el nuevo rostro de los sueños y deseos de la contracultura británica, y muchos actos como Blur y Oasis lo admiraron. Noel Gallagher también apareció en varias conferencias oficiales - incluso siendo invitado al Downing Street en una ocasión, junto con Alan McGee de Creation Records - y expresó su apoyo por Blair (Auto-proclamado fan de Oasis). Los medios británicos fueron capaces de nombrar el movimiento como "La tercera invasión británica" por su masiva popularidad en ese tiempo y porque los actos representaban particularmente influencia musical o movimiento en la música, lo que les guió a conflictos entre bandas genrados por los medios, como lo fue con las bandas y movimientos previos. El optimismo de 1995 continuó al verano de 1996, debiéndose en parte a los nuevos lanzamientos del tipo de Kula Shaker (K''), Ocean Colour Scene( ''Moseley Shoals), Suede (Coming Up) y Dodgy (Free Peace Sweet). Así como el concierto Legendario Rompe-récords de dos noches Oasis en Knebworth. En 1996, los BRIT Awards fueron una celebración del Britpop, con muchos nominados nombrados como "bandas Britpop". La ceremonia fue alimentada también por la rivalidad entre Blur y Oasis. Cuando Oasis venció a Blur en el premio de "mejor álbum británico", los hermanos Gallagher provocaron a Blur cantando una versión alterada de su mayor éxito "Parklife", con Liam Gallagher cambiando las letras a "Shite-Life". Oasis también ganó el premio de "mejor álbum británico" por (What's the Story) Morning Glory? y el de "mejor video" por "Wonderwall". Los tres premios habían sido ganados por Blur el año anterior. Mientras tanto, Paul Weller ganó el premio de "mejor artista masculino" (en su segundo año) y Supergrass fueron reconocidos con "el mejor acto de progeso", que Oasis había ganado el año anterior. La ceremonia estaba llena de artistas de Britpop, pero fue el líder de Pulp, Jarvis Cocker, quien se llevó el show invadiendo el escenario durante un acto de Michael Jackson. Cocker fue arrestado pero liberado sin cargos. Aunque la mayoría de las bandas asociadas con el Britpop (a voluntad o no) eran inglesas, había excepciones: Super Furry Animals, Catatonia, Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, Manic Street Preachers y Stereophonics eran galeses; The Gyres y The Supernaturals eran escoceses y Ash era de Irlanda. Esto incluso hizo que los medios locales llamaran al surgimiento de bandas galesas como "Cool Cymru" y "Cool Caledonia" - un juego de palabras a "Cool Britannia". A pesar de las acusaciones de las tendencias del sureste (tipificado por Blur y Menswear), el movimiento y la histeria Britpop se tragaron no solamente una ciudad o provincia; abarcó la entera región de las islas británicas y se estableció como un movimiento hegemónico y definitivo, musical y espiritualmente. El movimiento también ejercía un breve periodo de hegemonía cultural, con el filme de 1996 llamado Trainspotting y su banda sonora centrada en el britpop (con Blur, Elastica, Pulp y Sleeper), a través de la escena del océano de color siendo usada en TFI Friday de 'Chris Evans' y el filme Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels. Algunos consideraron TFI Friday como el arma televisiva del Britpop - otros ejemplos son Shooting Stars (que utilizó grandes logos "Mod" como parte del set e incluyó muchos músicos e invitados Britpop), The Girly Show, The Word, The Fast Show y Father Ted. Declive Los lanzamientos de 1997 por parte de Oasis y Blur fueron factores primarios en el declive del Britpop. El tercer álbum de Oasis, Be Here Now, a pesar de atraer mucha publicidad y venderse fuertemente, pronto atrajo también fuertes críticas debido a su sonido sobreproducido e hinchado. El crítico musical Jon Savage indicó a Be Here Now como el momento en el que el Britpop había finalizado; Savage dijo que mientras el álbum "no es el gran desastre que todos dicen", también dijo que "suponía ser el gran, gran triunfo" del periodo. Contrariamente, el quinto álbum de Blur que llevaba el mismo nombre, fue bien recibido por los críticos - en parte porque mostró una estilizada evolución de la banda. Sin embargo, su nuevo sonido no fue inmediatamente apreciado por los fans. La banda se había alejado de la era de Parklife, y su música comenzaba a asimilar influencias americanas. Así como el movimiento comenzó a desacelerar, varios actos comenzaron a flaquear. Aunque algunos actos encontraron éxito con música mas atrevida como This Is Hardcore de Pulp, In It for the Money de Supergrass y When I Was Born for the 7th Time de Cornershop - varios actos encontraron la presión muy grande y se disolvían, o simplemente desaparecían. Elastica cayó víctima al abuso de drogas y no continuaron desde su álbum debut en 1995 sino hasta 1999 con su segundo albumThe menace que los llevó a su separación. Menswear también falló en continuar su debut Nuisance y se disolvieron. Al final solo emergieron Blur y Oasis con sus numerosos fans más o menos intactos, Blur alejándose del Britpop en un momento crítico en el que el movimiento cayó y Oasis por abollar su increíblemente leal seguimiento a través de años de tours. En contraste a esto, Pulp intentó repetir su éxito con álbumes subsecuentes y su interés en bandas como Cast, Ocean Colour Scene, The Bluetones y Shed Seven se evaporó. Algunas de las bandas, sintiendo que su tiempo en escena se había terminado, se separaron mientras que otras continuaron grabando y lanzando producciones frente a reducidas ventas y apatía crítica. Posteriormente, muchos de los nuevos actos que la industria discográfica se apresuró a firmar en el apogeo del Britpop, se hundieron sin rastro alguno. Mientras que algunos permanecieron, la atención comenzó a enfocarse en Radiohead y The Verve, quienes habían estado previamente bajo la mira de los medios británicos. Estas dos bandas - en particular Radiohead - mostraron considerablemente influencias más esotéricas de los 60s y 70s, influencias descomunales entre los actos tempranos del Britpop. Mientras que Radiohead había encontrado éxito musical en su sencillo de 1993, Creep y con The Bends en 1995, atraían poca atención positiva por parte de NME y similares. The Verve gozó de críticas positivas, pero con poco éxito. En 1997, Radiohead y The Verve lanzaron sus respectivos esfuerzos OK Computer y Urban Hymns, ambos fueron y son ampliamente aclamados. Secuelas Oasis se mantuvo popular, pero entró en un periodo de inactividad después de Be Here Now. Mientras grababan la continuación en 1999, sufrieron partidas importantes con miembros como Bonehead y Guigsy siendo reemplazados por Gem Archer (Heavy Stereo) y Andy Bell (Ride). En el 2004, Alan White dejó la banda y fue reemplazado por Zak Starkey (el hijo de Ringo Starr), dejando solamente a los hermanos Gallagher como los miembros originales de la era Britpop. A pesar de los cambios en los miembros, Oasis junto con Supergrass son las únicas bandas que continúan lanzando producciones notables regularmente, de entre todas las bandas que impulsaron el Britpop en la mitad de los años 90. Ambas bandas lanzaron álbumes comercialmente exitosos en el 2005, con Don't Believe the Truth de Oasis alcanzando el #1, y Road to Rouen de Supergrass alcanzando el #9 en las listas británicas. Blur continuó separándose del movimiento con sus siguientes lanzamientos, despidiéndose de la compañía primero con su productor de siempre Stephen Street en 1997 y eventualmente con el guitarrista Graham Coxon en mayo del 2002 durante las sesiones para grabar su más reciente álbum, Think Tank, en el 2003. Coxon después se reunió con Street para grabar sus álbumes en solitario de mayor éxito. Damon Albarn obtuvo éxito mundial en el 2000 gracias a su proyecto de influencias de electrónica y hip hop, Gorillaz y el super grupo The Good, the Bad and the Queen que también cuenta con Simon Tong (proveniente de The Verve). En septiembre del 2007, la banda se reunió con Coxon, aunque es distante aún que se consiga algún proyecto de estudio. Suede lanzó otros dos álbumes, en 1999 Head Music y en 2002 A New Morning, antes de disolverse en el 2003. Brett Anderson se reunió brevemente con Bernard Butler en el 2004 en la formación de The Tears, quienes lanzaron un álbum titulado Here Come the Tears el año siguiente. Desde entonces, Anderson lanzó su primer álbum en solitario bajo su propio nombre. Pulp continuó con This Is Hardcore de 1998 a We Love Life en el 2001, producido por Scott Walker. Posterior a eso, entraron en una pausa prolongada de la que aún están por emerger. Jarvis Cocker re-emergió a finales del 2006 con un álbum en solitario titulado Jarvis que traía consigo otros ex-miembros de Pulp. En una entrevista, Cocker dijo que no ve razón alguna para reunirse con la banda por el momento. The Verve se separó finalmente después de perder a su guitarrista Nick McCabe - el vocalista Richard Ashcroft subsecuentemente forjó una exitosa carrera como solitario. Simon Jones junto con Simon Tong formaron la banda The Shining con John Squire. Simon Tong se unió a Damon Albarn en 2003, sustituyendo a Graham Coxon en la gira de Think Tank y posteriormente en varios de sus proyectos como The Good, The Bad and the Queen y Gorillaz. Los cuatro miembros oficiales de la banda anunciaron su reunión en junio del 2007, con tours a venir en noviembre y diciembre y un nuevo álbum en mayo del 2008. En el año 2000, apareció en la escena del Britpop, la banda de rock alternativo Coldplay que lanzó su sencillo Yellow de enorme éxito en las listas británicas, igual pasó con Trouble generando expectativa en la gente, ellos siguieron con los éxitos en su segundo álbum A Rush of Blood to the Head manteniendo vivo al britpop con canciones como Clocks, In my place o Politik, para el 2005, tuvo un sonido un poco diferente, influenciado por Depeche Mode, no teniendo tanta aceptación de los críticos pero si de los fans, para entonces, Oasis había vuelto de un parate para seguir con él con el Britpop. Legado Desde septiembre del 2005, estudiantes de música a nivel de GCSE en las escuelas británicas tuvieron la oportunidad de estudiar Britpop como parte de su curso, a través del examen Edexcel. Este movimiento fue desaprobado por Julian Lloyd Webber quien remarcó, "Los niños están perdiendo educación de música clásica". Sin embargo se argumentó que enseñar Britpop alienta a los estudiantes a relacionarse con su música. Categoría:Géneros de música pop Categoría:Géneros de música alternativa Categoría:Música del Reino Unido Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1990 ar:البوب البريطاني be:Брыт-поп be-x-old:Брыт-поп bg:Бритпоп bs:Britpop ca:Britpop cs:Britpop da:Britpop de:Britpop el:Μπριτ ποπ en:Britpop et:Britpop fa:بریت‌پاپ fi:Brittipop fr:Britpop gl:Britpop he:בריטפופ hr:Britpop hu:Britpop is:Britpop it:Britpop ja:ブリットポップ ka:ბრიტპოპი ko:브릿팝 lt:Britpop lv:Britpops nl:Britpop no:Britpop pl:Brit pop pt:Britpop ru:Брит-поп scn:Brit pop simple:Britpop sk:Britpop sv:Britpop th:บริตป็อป tr:Britpop uk:Брит-поп zh:英伦摇滚